


Forget about your house of cards

by myriddin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jonsa week, Sibling Rivalry, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myriddin/pseuds/myriddin
Summary: Written for Jonsa Week, Day One: Castle. As Robb and Sansa compete for the attic room their parents just renovated, Sansa has an ace up her sleeve regarding Robb’s teammate and best friend.





	

The tension is the room was so thick one could almost cut it with a knife, as all eyes were boring intensely into Arya as she carefully considered her next move. They all held their collective breath as she moved with a slow caution so uncharacteristic of the assertive teenager, placing her chosen card atop one of the four towers belonging to a house of cards so intricate and tall it had long since reached castle status. A castle Sansa and Arya fully intended to rule, if only they could get their stubborn brother to give enough ground to ensure their victory.

Said brother wasn’t too happy with Arya’s success, the sour expression on his face as he turned to his best friend turning to one of such intense determination even Jon looked a little wary, and they were on the same team. “C’mon, Snow, don’t let me down now. Don’t forget what’s at stake. Imagine all the time Rickon will spend _not_ barging in while we’re hanging out.”

Arya gave a disgusted scoff, looking very much like she wanted to throw something at Robb’s head, but decided not to risk it and settled for making a rude gesture instead. “You’re an ass, Robb. You’ve had your own room for years, and I’ve shared one with Miss Priss most of my life. It’s about time you gave something up, buster.”

“You’d both have your own rooms if Sansa would just give this up. You would just move into mine.”

“Uh, no. That totally leaves Sansa with the biggest room in the house besides Mom and Dad’s, and I’m right next door to Rickon.”

Robb rolled his eyes and shot back a retort. Jon shook his head and shared a commiserating look of exasperation with Sansa, who found herself musing over the strange reversal of roles, watching another sibling bicker with Arya while the rest of the room waited for them to finish.

With Bran reaching puberty, their parents had decided to finally give up on the rarely-used guest room to allow the teenagers sharing a room a chance for their own space, the only catch being that they had to work out the logistics among themselves. Bran being as easy-going as he was, he saw little reason to displace their youngest brother and just decided he would move his things into whatever room was left after the rest of them decided. The prize both Sansa and Robb had their eyes on was the newly converted attic room, one they had been competing for all afternoon, Arya joining out of vested interest and Jon out of obligated loyalty.

Eyeing Jon wryly, a plan began to form in Sansa’s mind, and with his attention back on her squabbling siblings, she began to slowly scoot closer on the couch they were sharing. She’d managed to settle a hand on his leg by the time Robb looked back over their way, apparently too annoyed with Arya to notice her and Jon’s new proximity.

“Whatever. It’s Jon’s turn. Whenever you’re ready, man.”

As Jon nodded and leaned forward to study the card castle, Sansa began to trace circles on his knee. His only outward reaction was a slight widening of his eyes and she hid a smirk, slowly trailing her hand up higher to stroke his thigh, back and forth.

She shifted until she was leaning against his side, breasts pressing against his arm. She watched his Adam’s apple flex as he swallowed hard, and dared a glance over at her siblings, taking in Arya’s wicked grin and Robb’s red-faced outrage.

“Sansa,” he grit out, “What the hell are you doing?”

_Convincing my sort-of-boyfriend to help get us a place for some alone time. Can you beat that with video games and whatever cheap beer Theon smuggles in for you, big brother?_

Doggedly loyal as he was, Jon took in a ragged breath, grabbing a card off the dwindling pile and scrutinizing the castle’s unfinished tower. Robb flashed Sansa a smug smirk, one that quickly slipped from his face when Sansa leaned in to whisper in Jon’s ear and his best friend froze in response. He turned his head to face Sansa, his face stunned but hopeful.

Sansa nodded to the question in his eyes, smiling shyly, Jon tossed the card back on the table, gave Robb an apologetic, “Sorry, I forfeit,” and tugged Sansa onto his lap. He kissed her thoroughly, reveling in enthusiastic response as she twined her arms around his neck and straddled his thighs, the two of them heedless of Robb’s protesting shout and Arya’s triumphant cheer.

Honestly, a month was too long not to find a moment alone to discuss where they stood after that first kiss led to a second and a third ( _Jon staying over with Robb, mutual sleeplessness leading to that fateful late night meeting in the kitchen_ , _his mouth, hot and hungry, against hers, his strong, firm body pinning her against the counter even as she urged him closer still_ ). It was about time they got their chance.

It was only the distraction of Jon’s talented lips that kept Sansa from gloating at her glaring brother over her _boyfriend_ ’s shoulder.


End file.
